


Брачные игры

by MarisMar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisMar/pseuds/MarisMar
Summary: Небольшие зарисовочки о Джеке и Гэбриеле времен их молодости. Пожизненно будет в процессе, потому что у меня еще много кинков связанных с этой парочкой.





	

За свою жизнь Джек Моррисон посетил не один десяток лазаретов. От банальной палаты городского костоправа в Блумингтоне, до секретных лабораторий программы улучшения солдат.  
Неважно, где они располагались и сколько уровней секретности имели, пахли они всегда одинаково: антисептиком и потом. Джек не любил этот затхлый запах, он его нервировал. Даже во время стандартного регулярного медосмотра.

А сейчас он и так был весь как на иголках, хотя старался не показывать это Ане, которая с кислой миной вникала в показания его тестов. Джек терпеливо ждал ее вердикта и старался не переминаться с ноги на ногу слишком уж заметно.

— Ты такой идеальный, Моррисон, что это даже скучно, – Ана, отложила планшет в сторону. – Твои показания настолько хорошие, что впору заподозрить фальсификацию. Или продать тебя на органы. Или сдать в музей.

— Смешно, Ана, ха-ха-ха! – ненатурально рассмеялся Моррисон, мысленно уповая на то, что его назовут занудой и выгонят взашей. Без дополнительного осмотра.

— Лишь твое чувство юмора по-прежнему на последнем издыхании. Мучаешь и мучаешь беднягу… Ампутировать его тебе что ли из жалости? — Ана презрительно скривилась, а потом без всяческого перехода спросила: — беспокоит что-то?

— Чт?.. Да с чего ты взяла? – попытался пренебрежительно фыркнуть Джек. Он невольно скрестил руки на груди в самом древнем защитном жесте, и тут же отдернул их, пряча за спиной. Кашлянул неловко.

— Дергаешься много, — Ана склонила голову к плечу, разглядывая его, как забавный образец в чаше Петри. – Будь добр умостить свой неспокойный зад, я сама осмотрю тебя.

Она указала на стоящую рядом кушетку, предлагая Джеку расположится на ней. В стенах лазарета предложения Аны можно было приравнивать к приказам, а приказам Джек сопротивляться не умел, даже если очень хотелось.  
Действуя быстро и с отточенным профессионализмом , Амари проверила гланды, ощупала лимфоузлы и быстро посчитала пульс.

— Немного учащен. — Ана взяла со столика стетоскоп, — снимай футболку, хочу тебя послушать. Ну, чего застыл?

— Может, не стоит? Ана, я правда хорошо себя чувствую.

— Не будь ребенком, Моррисон! Живо снял футболку, пока я не решила, что ты скрываешь там что-то вроде свеженабитой татуировки-бабочки.

— Нет у меня татуировки, — проворчал Джек, понимая, что эта битва проиграна, и чем больше он упирается, тем больше подозрений вызывает.  
Он стянул футболку и, как ни в чем не бывало, подставил тело под стетоскоп. Озадаченный взгляд Аны он старался игнорировать.

— Джек…

— Что?

— Это что за фигня у тебя? – Амари бесцеремонно ткнула пальцем в одно из багровых пятен на груди Джека. Налитые кровью, с сизыми краями отметины «украшали» весь торс Моррисона, соски казались припухшими. – Джек, в тебя из пейнтбольной пушки в упор стреляли?

— Я солдат, Ана, зачем беспокоиться о парочке синяков?

— Не похоже это на обычные синяки, — пробормотала Ана. – Поверхностные повреждения эпидермиса, раздраженность, есть микроскопические кровоподтеки… У тебя нет аллергии на обычные триггеры, ничего необычного не ел в последнее время? Новый гель для душа? Экзотическая танцовщица в том клубе, куда вы с Райсом постоянно таскаетесь?

— Мы не ходим в клубы, — Джек вспыхнул и мысленно проклял себя за подобную реакцию.

— Конечно-конечно, вы ходите в эти ваши «походы», — она сделала пальцами кавычки, — на всю ночь, а возвращаетесь такие все просветленные и сияющие.

— Никаких новых танцовщиц, еды и гелей для душа! – поспешил сменить тему Моррисон. – Наверное на тренировке помяли.

— Если не аллергия, то что же это может быть? – Ана задумчиво подперла подбородок рукой. — Геморрагический васкулит? Недостаток витамина С? Онкология? О, Гор, Джеки… Неужели эти умники в лаборатории лоханулись и теперь ты умираешь?!  
Она всплеснула руками и, продолжая бормотать какие-то медицинские термины (половина из которых была немного понахватавшемуся в медицине Джеку не знакома, а вторая бессвязна и бессмысленна), достала из ящика стола огромный шприц.

— Я спасу тебя, Джек, не переживай, – Амари подмигнула ему и ласково огладила шприц.

— Не надо, –сипло выдохнул Джек. Игла у шприца была размером с боевой кинжал и вгоняла бесстрашного солдата, героя боев с омниками в настоящий ужас. – Я вспомнил, Ана, у меня новая тактическая форма, немного в размер не попали – узковата.

— О, — шприц Ана прятала с явным разочарованием, — натер сосочки, Моррисон? Жжется небось? – на ее лице появилась кривоватая ухмылка, но Джеку она нравилась небольше, чем укол в задницу.

— Да, я… не тыкай в меня пальцем, пожалуйста, — он постарался увернуться от очередного тычка, но добился того, что палец Аны с размаху влетел о один из багровеющих следов. – Найдется какая-нибудь мазь?

— Ага, немного вазилинчика еще ни одному армейскому не помешало, — Ана ловко выудила из недр своего стола тюбик какой-то мази. – Нужно наносить на пораженные участки утром и вечером, эффект ощутишь уже через день. И она со вкусом яблочка.

— Мне ее внутренне, что ли применять? – удивился подобной ремарке Джек.

— Моррисон, не морочь мне голову! Два раза в день, на пораженные участки, что тебе непонятно? — закатила глаза Ана, переключаясь на заполнение каких-то бланков в своем планшете. — Проваливай, ты у меня не единственный.

***

Соски действительно жгло. Мягкая хлопчатобумажная ткань ощущалась будто наждачка. Даже просто снять футболку было испытанием. Моррисон с кряхтением стянул с себя одежду и, с привычной армейской аккуратностью, сложил стопочкой на бортике раковины.

Встав перед зеркалом в ванной, он с раздражением осмотрел многочисленные метки на своем теле. Как близко к провалу он только что был, как близко! Если бы Ана заставила его снять штаны, то следы зубов на бедрах не оставили бы место для маневра.

Джек коснулся одного из следов. Боль была легкой, едва заметной. Он слегка надавил, наслаждаясь тягучим, саднящим ощущением и тут же отдернул пальцы. Не из-за того, что было больно, ему и не так доставалось на миссиях. Прикосновение к кровоподтеку было неожиданно приятным, в сочетании с воспоминаниями о том, как он этот след получил.

Моррисон пробежался пальцами по телу, пытаясь пересчитать все метки на своем теле. Каждая из них сладко болела, нервы в тех местах были будто обнажены, и любое касание воспринималось куда острей. А вот прикосновение к соскам было хуже: распухшая и раздраженная плоть зудела и будто пульсировала. Поморщившись, Джек отдернул руки. Ему было немного не по себе от того, и легкая боль, и неприятное жжение приносили ему удовольствие. Это было ужасно, нездорово и неправильно.

Повздыхав, он открыл тюбик, который дала ему Ана, выдавил немного прохладной, пахнущей яблоком мази на ладонь и осторожно коснулся одного из кровоподтеков. Зашипел, когда холодная масса коснулась разгоряченной, налитой кровью меткой. Осторожно смазал все, докуда дотянулся. Мазь приятно холодила и слегка пощипывала, будто заставляя кожу остывать. Именно то, о чем Джек мечтал весь день, сидя в лазарете и стараясь, лишний раз не шевелиться, чтоб ткань футболки не беспокоила раздраженные места.

Прикрыв глаза от наслаждения, он начал втирать мазь в соски. Приятная прохлада успокаивала зуд, хотя легкая боль осталась. Джек делал круговые движения пальцами и постанывал сквозь зубы. Не столько от удовольствия, сколько от отсутствия дискомфорта. Хотя и от удовольствия тоже, как не стыдно было в этом признаться.

— О, да… — выдохнул Моррисон, полностью отдаваясь приятной прохладе.

— Dios mío, Джек, что ты делаешь?

— Гэбриель! — Джек подпрыгнул от неожиданности и едва не упал. – Чтоб тебя!.. Нельзя так подкрадываться.

Стоящий в дверном проеме Рейес только пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Он огладил пальцами бородку, оценивающе глядя на Моррисона. Будто ласкал взглядом каждый оставленный им на теле Джека след.

— Ты так блестишь, guapo, – Гэбриель отлепился от стены и пошел на Джека. В тесноте казенного санузла много времени это не заняло, через пару секунд он уже был так близко, что Моррисону пришлось отступать, чтобы тут же упереться ягодицами в край раковины. – Подготовился?

— Пошел ты, Рейес. Меня едва не спалили в лазарете! — взвился Джек, вспоминая позор, вытерпленный в кабинете Амари.

— Не кричи, amigo, – Гэбриель любовно коснулся одного из следов, явно любуясь своей работой. – Всего несколько засосов, никто не удивится, что они есть у кого-то вроде тебя. Твои соски созданы, чтобы их целовали.

С Гэбриелем никогда не было понятно шутит он или говорит серьезно. По крайней мере, Джек не мог четко уловить эту грань. Глаза Рейеса смеялись, в карей глубине вспыхивали дьявольские искры, но губы оставались серьезны.

— Гэб… Не начи… — Джек не выдержал и застонал в голос, когда жесткие волоски усов царапнули ареолу соска. Укус получился болезненным, еще более болезненным в сочетании с прикосновениями к засосам. Почему-то от этой тянущей боли, и острых зубов терзающих его соски, Джек возбудился. – Ну, не здесь же.

— Почему нет, amigo? Твоя розовососковая невинность требует кровати с балдахином, принцесса? – на этот раз улыбались и губы Гэбриэля, да так похабно, что Джеку захотелось по ним врезать. – Прямо тут, Джеки, не будь ссыклом.  
Коврик на полу ванны неприятно впивался в засосы, так что Джек просто выкинул его куда-то в сторону. Холодная плитка приятно остужала отметины на спине, пока Гэбриель усугублял состояние его сосков. Рейес явно имел на них какой-то фетишисткий заскок, от укусов и поцелуев они еще сильнее опухли и начали саднить.

— Почему у взрослого мужика соски, как у школьницы? Моррисон, ты специально с ними что-то делаешь? – Даже отвлекшись на разговор, Гэбриель не оставил объект обсуждения в покое, сжав и выкрутив затвердевшие соски. От смешавшихся в голове боли, удовольствия и стыда у Джека отказал речевой аппарат, и он смог только невнятно что-то простонать. Гэбриель снова улыбнулся, и на этот раз прикосновение жесткой щетины досталось губам Джека. Вкус был яблочный, Ана не шутила на счет этого.

— Слишком много болтовни, Гэб, — после поцелуя Джек наконец-то смог справится с собой. Или это было связанно с тем, что руки Рейеса переместились с сосков на пояс его штанов?

— Перейдем уже к сексу?

— Ты ведь только прикидываешься праведником, правда, Джеки? – штаны Моррисона полетели куда-то к коврику. Свои Гэбриель просто немного приспустил, чтобы было удобно прижиматься к заднице Джека, когда тот закинет ноги ему на плечи.

***

Минут через двадцать они уже оба лежали на холодной плитке, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Маленькая комната с трудом вмещала двух суперсолдат, ноги Джека были закинуты в душевую кабину, Гэбриелю приходилось лежать в позе эмбриона.

— Ну ты Моррисон и выдумщик. Пришел в ванную, намазался какой-то яблочной, блестящей хренью… Мог просто лечь в кровать, amigo, я же простой парень, – хмыкнул Гэйб, смотря на раскрасневшегося после секса Моррисона..

— Ты идиот, Рейес, это лечебная мазь. Мне Ана дала, когда синяки увидела.

— Ну да, ну да! Другим в лучшем случае ватку с йодом дадут, а тебе яблочную вкусняшку, – он похлопал Джека по животу. — Но, хорошая попытка, hermano, засчитываю.

— Ненавижу тебя, Рейес, – с чувством произнес Джек.

— И я тебя, Моррисон, тоже.

***

— То Моррисон, то ты, — хмыкнула Ана разглядывая красные, явно аллергического вида пятна по губах Гэбриеля. – Вы на задании что ли белладонны пережрали?

— Не жрали мы ничего. И причем тут Моррисон вообще? – холодно ответил Рейес. – Думаю дело в новой зубной пасте.

— Яблочной небось? – пробормотала Амари, делая пометку в медицинском деле. – Ладно, не плачься, шоколадка, пропишу тебе таблеточек. Только перед заданием не пей, вызывают сонливость.

— Сонливость? – Гэбриель на секунду застыл. По утрам Джек всегда вскакивал так рано, никакой возможности немного задержать его в постели, пропустить через пальцы светлые волосы… — Давай свои таблетки, Амари.

Рейес убрался из лазарета так быстро, будто мог превращаться в туман. Не ставшая комментировать такую поспешность Ана, отметила еще один пункт в своем долгом списке. Существовало еще минимум десять препаратов, просто созданных для того, чтобы разнообразить половую жизнь двух этих идиотов.


End file.
